My Bestfriends Girlfriend
by SASU-SAKU4everandalways
Summary: Sasuke is tired of his mom pestering him of getting a girlfriend. So what does he do he looks for a girl that can keep herself from turning into a fangirl. He finds one but theres a problem she just happens to be his best friends girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey I hope you enjoy this fanfic but before I begin I have to say that this story is based on a filipono movie known as ****My Bestfriend's girlfriend ****  
So I hope you all enjoy the fanfic.**

**My Bestfriends girlfriend**

In Konoha there were many rich people. The Uchiha's were one of the richest families of Japan and of the whole world.

In the Uchiha family was their son Uchiha Sasuke, he was known as the hottest looking guy at Konoha high. Almost every single girl praised him for his brains, looks, and his talents, but except for one single girl named Haruno Sakura who had a boyfriend, named Naruto Uzumaki.

You might think that everything is perfect in the lives of these 3 people. But you're sadly mistaken. What happens when Sasuke's mother is forcing Sasuke to get a girlfriend? What perfect girl can he find to meet his family's expectation? Who else but Sakura Haruno. But wait there's a problem; it just happens to be that Sasuke is bestfriends with the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. And this is the stories of their lives...

**Heey once again I am so sorry that it's short but I will be saving the excitement for later. **

**I don't except flames or cursing so please none of those only constructive criticism.**

**Thank you. **


	2. Stupid deal

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not getting a girlfriend?" said the raven haired boy with deep dark onyx eyes.

"But Sasuke dear , you need a woman in your life to take care of you, because your father and I won't always be there for you." Said the beautiful woman that looked a lot like her son.

"Moms right little bro, girls practically throw themselves at your feet and yet you still don't have one. Heck even your baka of a best friend has one. So grow up and find a girl." Said the raven haired boys brother.

" Shut up Itachi, just because you have a girlfriend that doesn't mean I have to get one." Said Sasuke

" Alright this has gone far enough." Said Mikoto (A:N/ Sasuke and Itachi's mother.)

" What has mom." Said Sasuke

" I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this Sasuke but you leave me no choice if you don't get a girlfriend in three weeks I'll choose one for you." Said Mikoto in a very serious tone.

WHAT!? But Mom, that's just so unfair at least give me a month?"

"ah ah ah, since your complaining I'll make it two weeks. So Sasuke if you have any more "buts" I'll have to choose one for you right NOW!" bellowed Mikoto.

"Fine" grumbled Sasuke

"Great we have a deal then" said Mikoto smiling to herself.

"I'm leaving before you have any more of your "great ideas" that you want me to get into" said Sasuke

" What was that Sasuke" said his mom glaring towards him.

"Hn nothing I said I was gonna go search for a girlfriend " said Sasuke lying to his mom.

"Oh yes Sasuke dear if your gonna do a proper search you might as well make sure that the girl you choose is a polite young girl, beautiful, smart and most specially kind" said his mother

" yeah, yeah whatever" said Sasuke trying to get out of his house as fast as he can.

He was putting on his helmet to get ready for a ride in his motorcycle when suddenly he remembered his brothers words, "_Heck even your baka of a best friend has one."_ " THE DOBE HAS A GIRLFRIEND. Damn and he didn't tell me I'm going to kill him!"

**Heey everyone I hope you like this chapter **

**Please no flames and cursing **

**Thank you to all those people who reviewed in the introduction even though it's really short.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. You'll always be in my heart

**HEEY SRRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE **

**Hope no one gave up on the story just yet **

**There is a lot of NARU-SAKU moments I hope no one gets mad because of this. Besides no one knows hard it was for me to right this when I myself am a big supporter of SASU-SAKU.**

**Anyway here it is.**

"Naruto-kun, do you really have to go back to the US? I mean come on, can't you stay for at least another day or so?" said the beautiful cherry blossom named Sakura.

"I wish I could, but I promised my parents that I'd help out at my dad's campaign. I'm sorry if I can't stay longer, I just can't betray my parents because if I do my parents won't let me come back here ever again and neither of us want that to happen right? Don't worry I'll still call and text you." said her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki.

"yeah, but what am I supposed to do when the boys at the club start to harass me?" asked Sakura as she remembered the many times people at the club she worked in tried to harass her. She then shuddered at the thought.

"Oh don't worry, I'll ask Sasuke teme to be there for you." Said Naruto

"Thanks. But eriously Naruto-kun I don't even know why you call him a bastard. I mean from all the stories you told me and a long with all those photos of the two of you in your room it seems you guys are as close as brothers." Said Sakura

"It's okay it's me and the teme's thing we like to call each other with these nick names , ever since we were in diapers we've been calling each other those nick names." Said Naruto

"But wait, let's not talk about that anymore. I'm just really going to miss you. I might not even last not seeing you. I really wish you could come." Said Naruto

"aww Naruto-kun I really wish I could come but I need to keep working , you know to help with the bills and stuff. But really I am truly going to miss you." Said Sakura

As Sakura said these words Naruto gazed into Sakura's eyes and lifted her chin up. He then said "I really love you Sakura-chan you know how much it hurts me to not see you in a long time. You will always be in my heart."

"I really love you too. And you'll always be my girl remember that okay? You'll always be in my heart forever, no matter what. Nothing will erase that. But sadly I have to go to work now, see you soon okay?" said Sakura as she got up on her toes and kissed Naruto's cheeks.

"I love you too Sakura-chan I'll see you before I go okay and I'll finally introduce you to my best friend." Said Naruto.

**WOW Finally I'm done I know I haven't been updating and all but really don't be mad okay.**

**This chapter took so long to write because I am sooooo not a fan of Naru-SAKU but then I knew that at least 1 or 2 NARU-SAKU moments are needed to make this fanfic a good one. BTW the next one is a very very**** very **** funny chapter.**


End file.
